1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas ejection nozzle device and more particularly, to a gas nozzle assembly for a cigarette gas lighter, which includes a casing, a gas inlet within the casing, and gas dispersing means, disposed in the gas channel, having an aperture for passage of the gas therethrough and a screwed surface for dispersing the gas widely so as to make ignition easy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many of gas ejection nozzle devices for a cigarette gas lighter known in the art, such gas ejection nozzle devices include a straight tube or a tube having a coil-spring disposed therein. In the former, since the gas nozzle has a tubular shaped configuration and the width of the gas jet in the gas nozzle is a relatively narrow, such as in the case of a flint lighter, the ignition is attained easily. However, in the case of a piezo-electronic lighter, the ignition is attained with difficultly. In the latter, a spiral movement is induced of the gas flow in the coil-spring for easily igniting by expanding the width of gas jet. However, the whole gas flow comes to move spirally and the flame of the lighter cannot be stabilized.